1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a cycling heat dissipation module, and more particularly, to a cycling heat dissipation module that absorbs heat by using fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, portable electronic devices have been trending to be thinner and lighter. For example, notebook computers, tablet PCs, and smart phones that are thinner and lighter are more convenient to be carried around and operated on. Taking a tablet PC for example, a tablet PC has the features of being small and light, which is convenient for a user to use as a portable device. In order to improve the processing efficiency of the tablet PC, the efficiency of the central processor of the motherboard is also raised. When the central processor is executing a higher requirement operation, a large amount of heat energy is generated. In order to prevent the heat energy from affecting the central processor, a heat dissipation system will be disposed within a tablet PC, so as to remove the heat generated by the heat generating units.
In general, heat dissipation systems include air-cooled dissipation systems and water-cooled dissipation systems. Water-cooled dissipation systems have better efficiency. Water-cooled cycling heat dissipation modules use a thermal contact to directly contact the back side of a heating emitting unit (such as the central processing unit). A coolant pipe is used to correspondingly connect to the thermal contact and the inner pipes of a heat exchanger. This way, the heat energy transfers from the cycling heat dissipation module to the heat exchanger, achieving the goal of water cooling. However, as there are now more and more restrictions to the space allowed in a tablet PC; a heat exchanger is too large, and is not suitable in a tablet PC. Thus, how to dispose a water-cooled heat dissipation system in limited space has become an important topic.